


the real concluding descent into darkness

by crashstiel



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Death, a grim take on deadpool, how deadpool views deadpool, warnings are because this is very dark and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: When Wade died-- finally died for real, no tricks, no ways to come back, the real concluding descent into darkness-- he was in pain, alone, with tears staining his cheeks.
Kudos: 3





	the real concluding descent into darkness

When Wade died-- finally died for real, no tricks, no ways to come back, the real concluding descent into darkness-- he was in pain, alone, with tears staining his cheeks.

There was so much fucking _blood._ It was everywhere. He wasn’t a stranger to it, hell, he practically made a living, made his name off of it, but there was _something_ about it this time. It slicked the ground beneath him, his gloves, his skin-- stuck tacky there as it dried. Everything felt like TV static; a coppery metallic taste to the air, to his tongue, his lips, his teeth. It felt like his mutation in reverse, like his skin was dissolving, his organs rotting. He found solace that there was something out there that could kill him. Something that could rid the universe and all her planets of him.

He died alone. Still in that fucking get-up that makes him look like a clown. Red and black wet with crimson and inky dirt. When his body was still it was haunting, sickening, out of place to see him. It felt like looking away only briefly helped, until you smelled the blood, and felt the death in the air. He died looking at the sky. 

Everyone who he’d ever loved eventually learned to hate him. They’d learned to bare their teeth in a grimace at his words, learned how to hood their eyes when they looked at him so the disgust showed, how to say his name in the same way everyone eventually did; part contempt, part disappointment. Ellie, Preston, Neena, Shikla, Colossus, Vanessa, Peter, even Nate. When he died, he left knowing that no one loved him anymore, no one would miss him. 

It wasn’t their fault, none of them. Not for leaving, not for this. He knew what he was. A storm, a hurricane where the eye is realizing what he is, realizing that the only option is to leave. He’s a force of destruction, a broken little soldier, a triggerhappy son of a bitch that smiles when they hit their target in the heart. He knows what happens to everyone who gets close, he noticed the pattern a long time ago when he stopped genuinely smiling, stopped thinking he could love someone, and be loved back, love someone without the lies. He’s harsh winds, carried debris, he’s what people fear. And rightfully so. Look what happens when you get too close.

When Wade dies, he feels sorry. Not for himself, but for everyone he’d come into contact with, hurt, ruined. The pain he caused spread like a spore, and he couldn’t ever stop it, until right then. He feels like maybe this can be the one good thing he does. He dies hating himself more than anyone ever has hated him. He dies the way he thought he deserved to.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from FOREVER ago, i think before deadpool 2 even came out? i just wanted to post something before this year ended. i miss him. i miss writing. please let wade be happy.
> 
> _slowly learning that life is okay..._


End file.
